Futuristic Dreams
by Sunsetangels
Summary: Rin is a unpopular seer that attends Fujisawa Acedemy with her friends Gumi, Miki, and Maka. One day, a popular girl crosses the line and shoves Rin out a 3rd story window, but what happens when she lands on a certain blonde playboy that could be her counterpart? RinxLen first story please don't be mean. T for Blood and Sadism.
1. Just A Dream

**Futuristic Dreams**

**Sunset-chan: Hello, lovely readers! This is my first story, so please be nice! *puppy dog face***

**Len: You just love sadistic stories, don't you?**

**Sunset-chan: Len, shut up before I replace you with Rinto.**

**Rin: Why do all your story ideas make some depressed, bullied, or yandere?!**

**Sunset-chan: Because... That makes it interesting! Besides, you're only mad 'cause I made you kill Len! (Future one-shot)**

**Maka: Can we please get on with the da-!**

**Everyone except Maka: LANGUAGE!**

**Maka: Fine. I'm sorry.**

**Sunset-chan: Disclaimer?**

**Len: Sunset-chan doesn't own Vocaloid.**

**Chapter One: Falling**

* * *

I woke up in a vast field covered in white lilies. I was wearing a short-sleeved, white dress with a black hem with a black and white sunhat. I saw the

silhouette of a small child picking lilies where the forest and field met. I felt bad for crushing such beauty, but I glided gracefully towards her

and put my hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Are you lost?" She slowly turned to face me. I doubled over in fear when i saw her front.

She was wearing a long, puffy dress that when to her knees. It was supposed to be white, but it was stained red from her tears. She was

crying tears of blood and giggling as if I did something humiliating. I screamed in pain for my body felt like it was covered in white-hot flames.

She began to laugh louder my vision grew darker. She whispered, "See you soon!" I woke with a start and gasped for the cold hair around

me. "It was just a dream... Just a dream..." I repeated to myself.

You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Kagamine Rin. I'm 15 years old and attend Fujisawa Academy. I'm not the most popular girl

at school, but I still have a few friends. Through the bad times, I always had Miki, Gumi, and Maka by my side (1). Whenever Miku bullied me,

(2) Maka was always there to defend me. When the popular kids gossiped about me, Miki was always there to tell them off. Gumi was my first

friend when I transferred in third grade. I met Miki and Maka at the beginning of sixth grade when Miku dumped her hot leek ramen on me

during lunch.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Miku, look! Wiittle Baby Rin is sitting alone! Why don't we go say hi?" Sonika said, speaking loudly on purpose. Gumi wasn't sitting with me _

_today because she had to re-do her math test. They giggled as they walked over to say "hi", but I knew they were just going to torment me about _

_my bow again. My bow is the only thing my father left me with. I gave Miku my worst death glare as she and her "friends" came over to my table in _

_the corner. Miku stood over me and violent pulled my hair. "Wittle Baby Rin still wears a bow in her hair. Here, I'll make it look better." Before I knew _

_was happening, I was covered in what appeared to be hot, green slime. There was a dead silence in the cafeteria. Less than a second later, it erupted _

_with laughter._

_"Hey Miku! Why don't you get a life so you can stop being in other people's business!"_

_There at the front of the cafe was two girls, one with bright red hair and blue eyes(3), the other with lavender hair and fierce red eyes._

_"Miku, you DON'T want to get on my bad side, unless you want to wake IN HELL." Maka's crazed expression is what made Miku finally leave. "You got_

_lucky this time, Rin. But next time, your little friends won't be around to save you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

~Time Skip: 4 years~

"Neru, ever heard of staying the f-"

"Maka, don't you dare."

"Fine, Miki."

Neru and I both sweatdropped seeing my friends argue about Maka's dirty mouth. Neru eventually turned back to me, scowling. "You're just a

stupid, little girl that always listens to her parents. Why don't you just die?!" Wow. Neru's crazed expression is really going to be the last thing

I see? Well, can change that, since I am falling from a third story window. Here I come, Dad.

I'm sorry for making this so short... It's 4 in the morning and I'm sleeeeepppyyyyyy... But I managed to finish the first chapter!

(1) Maka is a fan-made character.

(2) I'm sorry, Miku fans. I had to do it. She was so mean to Rin in Orange Lover, I just had to do it.

(3) Guys, I don't care if Miki's eyes are red. That is how she is in my stories.

Read and Review~~~~

Reviews=Author Food

Author Food=Faster Updates

Faster Updates=Happy Readers


	2. Remembering

**Sunset: I'M BACK AFTER DISAPPEARING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! SUP?**

**Creme: HIIIIIIIII!**

**Cheri: ...Hi.**

**Maka: Dumb bitch. I've waited too long for you.**

**Sunset: *rolls eyes* Just because you're an OC, it doesn't make you SPECIAL.**

**Len: Isn't this story supposed to be about Rin and I?**

**Sunset: Lenny, stfu. Ok?**

**Ikuto: *climbs in from another panel* Sup?**

**Amu: IKUTO! GET YOUR CAT ASS BACK OVER HERE! *drags Ikuto by the ears back to their panel***

**All: What was that about?**

**Sunset: That was crack-filled. By the way, I don't own anything. Except the plot. And Cheri, Creme, and Maka. My OC's have plain names XD**

**OC's: Excuse me?**

* * *

~~Previous Chapter~~

**_"See you soon,_****_Dad."_**

* * *

Chapter Two: Remembering

Len's Point of View

"Len, I love you!"

"That's nice, but it isn't returned." I said nonchalantly as she burst into sorrow-filled tears.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I barely know your name." I deadpanned. "That's why I'm breaking up with you. No girl ever lasts a month. Why do you girls even try to date me?" I said with my signature smirk.

She ran off before I finished speaking. I fell back on the grass, staring up at the cold blue sky.

"Broke up with Galaco, did you?" said my bluenette best friend known as Kaito.

"Yeah, who's next?" I said with my playboy smirk.

"Hmmm, I don't know yet."

"Whatever. What about that hot girl, Cheri?" He asked. "No redheads, remember?" I reminded him. I shuddered just thinking about Miki.

_'Ah,' _I thought, _'Lots of clouds today. A horse, a rabbit, a blond, cerulean-eyed girl, a tree- Wait, what-?'_

**CRASH!**

"Ow..." moaned the blond girl on top of me. She jumped off me with a start when she opened her eyes. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Leonard "Len" Kagamine. Call me Len, OK sexy?" I answered, shoving my hand up her skirt. **"EEEEEKKKKK!" **she screamed at the top of her lungs. "What the **FUCK **is wrong with you?!" She hissed, her tone dripping with deadly venom.

"Just having fun. Nothing's wrong with that." I deadpanned. A loud **SLAP **echoed throughout the spring-coated courtyard. My cheek felt as if it was set on fire. Her hair covered those beautiful eyes of her- Wait, am I calling a **GIRL** beautiful? Have

I been possessed? "Stay away from me, stupid pervert." she growled.

Looks like I have a new target.

~~FD~~

Rin's Point of View

Who the **FUCK **does that boy think he is? Hmph. Yeah, because touching a girl under her skirt **DEFINITELY **won't get you slapped hard on the face.

"Oh Rinny-chan, where are you?" cooed Neru's falsely sweet voice.

_'Shit!' _I thought before bolting behind a tree.

"Rinny-chan, I know you're here..." she cooed again.

"Why does this happen to me?" I muttered aloud unintentionally.

**"FOUND YOU!" **she screamed, grabbing hold of my neck with her claws. Yes, I mean claws.

"AAAAACCCKKKK!" I screamed. "Let me go, Neru!"

She smiled at me. "No way. I can finally get Miss Goody Two Shoes out of my way! Why would I stop now?!" she screeched. Blood dripped from my neck, running down the front of my shirt.

_***INITIATE CREEPY FLASHBACK***_

_"Len, do you still love me?" I cried._

_"Of course I do. We'll be best friends forever. Even after I move away." He replied sincerely._

_I smiled my adorable five-year-old smile at my best friend._

_"Best friends?" I asked. "Best friends." he replied._

_We hooked our pinkies and chanted,_

_Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_

_Whoever tells a lie,_

_Will sink down to the bad place,_

_And never rise up again._

**_*END OF CREEPY FLASHBACK*_**

"Neru, get off me." an unknown voice ordered. Wha? Where did that voice come from?

"Get off you? Hell no!" she screeched again.

"This is your final warning. Get off now, or I'll torture you." said the same voice.

"Ha! You torture me? That's hysterical!" she spat.

"You think so?" I murmured, retrieving the knife I didn't know I had.

She squeaked as the knife was yanked into sight, slicing off part of her side ponytail.

"Um, bye Rin!" she mumbled, running off.

_'Where did the knife even come from?' _ I thought before wandering off, back to school.

~~FD~~

Creme's Point of View

"Rinny-chan!" I squealed.

I'm wearing my cute, new outfit. It's a white, thin sweater with a black bow and a white skirt with black shoes are white mary janes with white socks. (It's Miku's skirt, but black and white.)

My cream colored hair was pulled into pigtails with two black hair bows. (Her hair is like Kagami Hiiragi's, but the bows are smaller and black.)

"RINNY-CHAN!" I squealed again, glomping her.

"Can't... breathe..." She uttered.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled, pushing me off her.

"You know you love me, Rinny." I said with a fake conceited smile.

She moaned and said, "Just because you're my cousin, it doesn't mean you can glomp me everyday, including when we're at school." she said, pointing at the mostly male bystanders.

I pouted and said, "Fiiiiiiinnnnneeeee..."

Neru's Point of View

I can't believe Miss Goody Two Shoes pulled a butcher knife on me. Miku is so going to know about this. I pulled out my beloved yellow cell phone and started texting.

**Hey Miku, guess what? **

**New Message From Miku**

**What?**

**Miss Goody Two Shoes pulled a fucking knife on me when I clawed at her throat.**

**New Message From Miku**

**OMG. I'm telling Sonika, Meiko, Kaiko, and Haku.**

**By tomorrow, everyone will know what a maniac she is.**

**New Message From Miku**

**IKR?**

* * *

Everyone: Wtf?

Sunset: Did you all like it?

Ikuto: That was creepy... OH GOD AMU LET GO OF MY PRECIOUS CAT EARS!

Amu: *drags Ikuto back to their panel*

Creme: GOOD JOB! *thumbs up*

Sunset: *sweatdrop*

Everyone: MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!


End file.
